fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense Magic
}}Defense Magic (防御魔法 Bōgyo Mahō) is a Caster Magic ability that allows the user to protect targets and themselves from any situations that threaten them with injuries or debilitations, such as the harsh weather and climate conditions, dangerous/hazardous environments, and battle situations commonly encountered with powerful spells or devastating attacks coming toward the caster’s direction. As a species of casting that centers itself solely on defense, Defense Magic itself focuses primarily on support and safeguarding others, including oneself, from attacks while managing injuries and damage by generating simple spells involving barriers or walls, to intricate techniques tasked with maintaining their enemies at bay through a series of obstacles and impediments. Although lacking an extensive amount of offensive capabilities, it more than makes up for it when associated with its stopping power and overall versatility toward deterring attacks that the caster may find themselves being targeted with. Description Centered around as a caster magic-oriented ability, Defense Magic primary purpose is to increase the caster’s ability to defend themselves in combat, doing so by projecting their magic outward either in the production of spells used to bolster their own capability to defend themselves by enhancing or producing a viable defense. Because of its protective nature, it is primarily used by wizards as support during battle, with the user casting spells purposed with handling direct attacks with techniques designed to block them. This is demonstrated by supportive capability it has, significantly boosting their target’s natural means of defense, whether it be their durability, strength, speed, or magical abilities. By method of casting, this takes on a more proactive role in the form of the caster producing all manner of barriers intended to deter incoming attacks, giving them the freedom to mold them into whatever shape or form that best suits their needs. When in action, they can serve as the run-of-the-mill deterrents to stave of incoming enemy fire, however, the properties of these barriers can be tweaked to any extent the user wishes, either for blocking attacks, or deflecting them back toward the thrower with equal or greater strength depending on the amount of magic applied to their defenses. By taking the assertive means of defense, in which the caster forcibly produces defense measures designed to tackle their problems head-on rather than to simply react to them, Defense Magic can be repurposed to produce countermeasures tasked with handling an opponent in specific, turning their very strength against them. A common example of this is the ability to manipulate the nature of the type of defense they are conjuring, either through barriers or magical walls that appear directly in front of them or from a different direction across from them, bestowing upon them the choice in how they wish to spread out obstacles around their vicinity either from a single side or covering all directions around them. Since their spells are customizable to match their necessities in terms to how they wish to defend themselves, the quality of their defense can match their situation, gaining newfound properties for for expanding the ways they can be used, from concealing oneself from enemies both magically and physically, sealing off the advances of their foes by limiting their movements, etc. Interestingly enough, defense spells can be cast one of two ways: manually or automatically. Manually casting tends to refer to the user casting spells in real time by their own means, while automatic casting refers to time-lapsed spells that activate after a certain period of time has passed. However, it also denotes to spells that activate on the user’s cue or signal, introducing a new method of use via planting a spell on whatever they touch or make contact with and activating it when they time is right. This aspect of Defense Magic converts its defensive prowess to producing seals rather than barriers the moment someone makes contact with them, designed to protect the user by imprison powerful enemies, confine items/weapons, making them much more difficult to break than barriers. Considered a much more difficult way to go around using Defense Magic, the user makes up for it by defending against incoming spells without their prior knowledge, triggering their magic automatically. By this logic, Defense Magic can be separated into two means of casting based on the type of nature a wizard has: proactive and reactive. By taking the initiative in defending oneself, the caster can produce defense measures focus more on managing the degree of damage, attacks sustained, pain, and environmental hazards present around the user. This aspect of the magic tends to take on the form of spells aimed to target a person’s body, acting as a natural shell or armor that renders them more resistant physical and magical, thus allowing them to take a much wider range of attacks before ultimately beginning to feel the full effects of their injuries. Aside from this assist, the user can bolster other aspects of themselves, such as their natural resilience and resistance to poisons, illnesses, and changes in temperatures by heightening multiple aspects of their endurance/stamina, increasing their vitality to better measure up against special types of damage and fatigue. This serves as their way to protect not only themselves, but others from magic ailments that would only hinder their performance. It should be noticed that the ability to increase the overall defensive power that an object or person naturally has is one of the many displays of power it has, a more versatile application of this aspect of Defense Magic is demonstrated in the unique trait of providing fortifications unto anything the caster aims at, making them more resistant toward certain types of attacks, efficiently guarding against a vast array of differentiating substances or elements, guaranteeing them to be much harder to destroy or break. For more advanced casting, Defense Magic can be cast using intricate hand gestures and incantations to bolster the maximum effectiveness of their spells at an even greater level, with the spell’s general effects and abilities being reflective to the complexity of their actions and chants during their activation. Although leaving the caster more open for direct attacks, the benefits of using an elaborate method of casting guarantees greater results and longer lasting spells, generating spells with increased designs for protection added to them for extra measure. When applied to an enemy rather than on themselves, allies, or objects, the effects that would naturally come from targeting them gets switched around, inverting its defensive ability to keep attacks out toward keeping them in, alternatively binding enemies in place with defense spells reconfigured to shield them to the point of acting more like restraints than an actual shield. In the hands of a capable wizard that specialize in the more creative aspects of spell casting, the assortment of techniques can be broadened to cover multiple needs in battle, healing when supporting others, binding to immobilize enemies, and shielding to defend from attacks, earning its place as strategic method of magic that best compliments the rest of their spells in their possession. Aside from being categorized as a Caster Magic art, it also renders itself in equal measure to Holder Magic, which makes it compatible to cast via an outside source, such as weapon or tool, to further increase the effectiveness of the spells generated. However, typical tools used in conjunction with Defense Magic tend to follow the same application, I.e. defensive purposes, making shields, armors, and as other protective equipment on their person more capable to absorb a greater quantity of damage. Spells * Three Pillar Gods (三柱神 Sanchūshin): A powerful defensive spell, the caster performs the spell by bringing their arms together in the form of an “x”, summoning forth large sums of their magic energy outward around them, activating the spell’s function. Once initiated, three large stone pillars, hence the name, emerge around the user, evenly separated in the form of a triangular shape, with a single pillar forming behind the caster and the remaining two positioning themselves directly in front of them. Although requiring a significant amount of magic to trigger, the sheer defensive power it provides is regarded as being one of the top shields conjurable in battle, with a durability equivalent to top tier spells equivalent to that of Secret Art (秘術, Hijutsu) spells. In terms of use and effect, it can commonly be used to defend the user from incoming attacks, however, it is the nature in which it defends the caster that singles it out as being unique in comparison to other barriers. Categorized as an omni-directional barrier that defends from all directions surrounding the user’s own personal space, the Three Pillar Guards barrier expunges all offensive or damaging attacks that are classified as being harmful or impose negative effects onto the user’s health, quickly nullifying and negating their activation. Although imposing a powerful ability, the spell does possesses a myriad of drawbacks that severely limits its use. As a notable downside, the spell requires a tremendous amount of magic in order to trigger the spell, as well as a preparation time that takes a while to complete the seals. Additionally, due to the complexity of spell, only extremely advanced users have the capacity to use it successfully, being limited to a single use a day before the spell’s effectiveness and potency becomes drastically impaired. and converting them into their own attack.]] * Defense Drain (防衛排水, Bōei Haisui): Functioning as a dual-natured spell that contains both defensive and offensive abilities, the caster produces a magical barrier across the direction of an incoming attack, shielding them from the impact of their opponent’s assault while simultaneously utilizing the magic energy and general force added to their own advantage. Upon contact, the barrier acts as a sponge that takes in all of the offensive force charged within an enemies attack, be it physical or magical in nature, and reuses the enemies energy to form their own attack, sending it back to them with an even greater degree of force. During the entire process, the energy that is absorbed is taken into the user’s body, creating a flow that is redirected back outward toward another direction, forming a magical beam, slash, or physical attack that encompasses the same force that was taken. Alternatively, this can be used in reverse to convert the very force trying to injure them into additional protection by spreading the energy across themselves, transforming all the force and power originally tasked with injuring them into a force of good converted with defending them instead. Cast in a variety of ways, most wizards either use it in the form of a shield or shroud areas around their body to interact with attacks in a more direct way, holding it in their hands in order to quickly retort with a swift response. Depending on the user’s relative skill and magic, they can apply this spell toward guarding against high level spells—the greater the attack, the stronger the counter. In terms of attack types, Defense Drain can function against a variety of different methods of assault targeting the user, either from a distance or in close range. With physical trauma coming from the opponent's body, weapons, or nearby environmental debris, the energy accumulated is relatively low due to the absence of magic and limited force being exerted upon the opposing side. However, when magic is introduced, the effects become substantially much more focused, capable of taking in all manner of attacks that fall under the type belonging to elements, beams, explosions, and ethereal blows coming from intangible creatures. It should be noted that the exact total level of damage and extremes that the barrier can withstand is equivalent to how the caster goes around producing their barrier in shape and form. * Impact Barrier (衝突障壁, Shōtotsu Shōheki): Although lacking any real offensive power, it makes up for it by providing powerful stopping force, taking the saying “best defense is a good offense” quite literally by having the user coat any limb on their body with spherical barrier small enough to engulf that region whole. For the most part, this is commonly applied to one’s own fist, foot, or body part being used to assault an opponent with, boosting the defensive power of those regions by drastic amounts due to the compressed size and power stored in such a diminutive barrier, achieving greater feats of resistance by blocking or grabbing unto substances or weapons that would normally be harmful and dangerous to handle bare handed. However, being one of the few Defense Magic spells with an actual offensive ability, Impact Barrier utilizes its natural deflective property to redirect the opposing force being exerted unto the barrier back to its original source, effectively deflecting whatever sense of opposition or offensive power it encounters right back. Malleable and flexible, the barrier can stretch and contract, enabling the user to grab things or form different hand gestures while still retaining the barrier in hand, even growing in size and density if need be, hence facilitating the any further actions that requires more intricate hand movements. When going toe-to-toe with other hand-to-hand spell-based techniques, the spell truly shines in opposing them with equal measure of force, thanks to the deflective nature it has when reacting toward external stimuli, pushing back whatever it touches according to the level of exertion being applied to it on both sides. At the moment of collision, anything that strikes the user’s barrier bounces back, amplifying the backlash and recoil while strengthening their assaults, effectively generating a devastating move that specializes in counterattacks at close-range. * Reflection Wave (反射波, Hansha-ha): Considered as one of the most basic applications of Defense Magic, Reflection Wave possesses some of the basic functions of the previous spells, with the notable difference being that this iterations was designed to target attacks that directly impact the user’s body upon impact via hand-to-hand combat or when an attack does land on them; the user builds up their magic energy around the point of contact to any region on their body that is being targeted by an attack, and responds to it accordingly. Depending on the level of force, type of magic being used, and the nature of the attack, the user quickly pushes back their energy outward in the form of a quick flash, using their very bodies to guide the flow of force and its many elements (ethernano, momentum, speed, force, etc.) toward a completely different direction. This unique chain-of-events are a result of the user strengthening their natural durability to the point of polishing it into a frictionless surface, allow any force being applied to slip across their body unobstructed while Defense Magic transfers the force of impact to any other point near them or anything they are in contact with, translating to them performing a complete 180º spin on their attack by throwing it back to their opponent with more than double the force due the additional force being added unto it after the countering. At its core, it is a technique based on acting and reacting in accordance to a threatening move or technique, requiring some sense of self-awareness and an excellent reaction time to implement during battle in a quick exchange with an opponent. Basic use requires a wizard to make some type of initial contact with an external force targeting them with the intention of injuring or harming the user in some way, hence balancing out the components that constitute an attack. Interestingly, this very spell can be applied to any action or attack the user himself can enact with magic or through manual means, creating an original method of casting it by redirecting any attacks unto themselves to a completely different place with 2x’s the force backing it. Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Free Use